Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, and particularly relates to a holding mechanism of a stator thereof.
Background Art
In rotary electric machines mounted on vehicles, such as cars, in a type of a rotary electric machine, such as a motor for a hybrid vehicle or a generator for a hybrid vehicle, in which a length of a stator core is relatively short, a stator includes a stator core and a ring component that is mounted on an outer surface of the stator core. Moreover, the ring component includes a cylinder that is mounted on the outer surface of the stator core by burn-fitting or press-fitting so as to connect the stator core, and a flange for fixing the ring component to a housing of the rotary electric machine.
A conventional rotary electric machine described in Patent Document 1 is configured in such a way that a flange provided on one end portion in an axis direction of a ring component is fixed to an open portion of a housing, and the other end portion in the axis direction of the ring component is fitted to a bottom portion of the housing. An inside diameter of the bottom portion of the housing, by which the other end portion in the axis direction of the ring component is fitted, is shorter than an inside diameter of the open portion of the ring component.
A conventional rotary electric machine described in Patent Document 2 includes a flange on one end portion in an axis direction of a ring component, and a skirt area on the other end portion in the axis direction of the ring component. An outside diameter of the skirt area of the ring component is longer than an outside diameter of an area to which a stator core of the ring component is connected. The flange of the ring component is fixed to an open portion of a housing, and the skirt area of the ring component is contacted to an inner surface of the bottom portion of the housing so as to be disposed.
A conventional rotary electric machine described in Patent Document 3 is configured in such a way that a flange of a ring component is fixed to a housing by a plurality of bolts screwed in an axis direction of the housing, and the housing and the ring component are positioned by a knock pipe or a knock pin.
As described in Patent Document 4, in a type of a rotary electric machine, for example, a motor for an electric vehicle, in which a length in an axis direction of a stator core is relatively long, the rotary electric machine is configured in such a way that the stator core is fixed to a housing by burn-fitting or press-fitting.